This invention relates generally to toiletry items and, in particular, to a toothbrush holder configured to support a toothbrush from a vertical surface.
The effective and sanitary storage of toothbrushes is an ongoing problem faced by almost every household, especially those having children. In the absence of a better means of storage, many people place toothbrushes upon the cabinet surface surrounding a backroom sink. The placement of one or more toothbrushes on the bathroom sink cabinet is an unacceptable solution to the problem for several reasons. This method of storage is unsanitary because such toothbrushes are usually positioned in proximity to the sink where they become susceptible to germs and contamination cause by persons washing their hands and face. Furthermore, the probability for contamination by germs and bacteria is heightened when the toothbrush is placed on its side such that the bristles contact the surface of the cabinet. Additionally, placing toothbrushes on the cabinet sink results in an unsightly appearance, increases clutter, and reduces the amount of space available for other toiletry items.
As an alternative to laying the toothbrush on the cabinet surface, many persons store the toothbrush or toothbrushes in one of the cabinet drawers attached to the sink. This solution is equally unacceptable because the toothbrushes almost invariably contact other items within the drawer, resulting in the potential for contamination. Additionally, placement of one or more toothbrushes within a drawer reduces its capacity to store other items. Also, retrieval of the toothbrush is often difficult because of its tendency to move when the drawer is opened or closed.
In light of these problems, the prior art has advanced several holders for toothbrushes. Most commonly, these toothbrush holders are upright containers placed upon the surface of the cabinet. The holders are formed with one or more holes into which the shaft of the toothbrush is placed to thereby hold the same in an upright vertical position. Although these holders are usually successful in preventing the placement of toothbrushes upon the cabinet surface, such holders do not prevent the possibility of contamination. Often, these containers are place in proximity to the sink, and consequently are contaminated by bath water when one uses the sink. Furthermore, when in the secured position, the toothbrush depends within the container while the head of the Toothbrush, carrying the bristles, is exposed. As a result, individuals have a tendency to grasp the bristles when removing the toothbrush from the container, thereby increasing the risk of placing germs and bacteria upon the bristles themselves. Furthermore, these holders have a tendency to utilize a great deal of cabinet surface space, especially when the household contains several persons.
Consequently, there exists a need for a toothbrush holder which is easily and economically manufactured, supports a toothbrush in a sanitary manner, and maximizes space utilization.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a toothbrush holder comprised of rectangular tray having a pair of opposing sides, a pair of opposing ends, and a bottom. One side of the toothbrush holder is configured for attachment to a vertical surface such as the wall adjacent to the bathroom sink, or the interior sidewall of a drawer. When secured, the toothbrush holder assumes a horizontal orientation, and permits one to support a toothbrush in an elevated position from either the cabinet surface or the bottom of a drawer. This features effectively eliminates contamination of the toothbrush caused by contact with bath water or other items placed in proximity to the toothbrush. Furthermore, elevating the toothbrush holder from a surface enables that surface to be used in the support and storage of other items.
According to another aspect of the invention, the toothbrush holder is formed such that the distance between the interior surfaces of the sides is slightly larger than the head of the toothbrush while smaller than the bristles attached to the toothbrush head. Consequently, in the event one attempts to place the toothbrush on its side, an edge of the toothbrush head will contact one of the sides of the toothbrush holder, and thereby provides a disincentive to improperly placing the toothbrush within the toothbrush holder. This feature assures that the bristles remain in the upright position, and thereby avoids contamination of the toothbrush by prohibiting contact between the bristles and the interior of the toothbrush holder. Furthermore, when the toothbrush holder is attached to the sidewall of a drawer, the close fit between the head of the toothbrush and the sides prevents movement and tipping of the toothbrush when the drawer is retracted or extended.
According to another aspect of the invention, the distance between opposing ends of the toothbrush holder is such that a portion of the shaft of the toothbrush extends beyond an end of the toothbrush holder when in the secured position. Consequently, one can easily grasp the shaft of the toothbrush, enabling facile extraction of the toothbrush from the toothbrush holder via the shaft. Furthermore, enabling one to grasp the end of the toothbrush shaft prevents one from attempting to extract the toothbrush by grasping the bristles and thereby minimizes the potential for contamination.
In a preferred embodiment, the toothbrush holder is attached to a vertical surface by a strip of double-sided tape. In an alternative preferred embodiment, one or more screws extend horizontally from the vertical surface, while a side of the toothbrush holder is formed with one or more apertures, each of which is dimensioned to receive a screw. Also, preferably, the side of the toothbrush holder is formed with one or more laterally positioned slots in communication with each aperture. When the screw is positioned through an aperture, the toothbrush holder may be slideably moved to cause frictional engagement between the shaft of the screw and the slot to thereby hold the toothbrush holder securely in place. Attachment of the toothbrush holder to a vertical surface using screws and complimentary apertures enables one to easily remove the toothbrush holder from the vertical surface in order to clean the toothbrush holder.
According to another aspect of the invention, a toothbrush holder assembly is advanced having two or more individual toothbrush holders attached in a juxtaposed arrangement. Specifically, attachment between adjacent toothbrush holders is achieved by the use of a strip of double-sided tape, or like adhesive. The modular feature of the present invention enables one to conveniently add additional toothbrush holders when circumstances require the storage of additional toothbrushes.
The present invention advances an effective, economical toothbrush holder which minimizes contact between the toothbrush and other items and, hence, minimizes contamination, while also providing ease of access, grasping and storage of the toothbrush. Furthermore, attachment of the toothbrush holder to a vertical surface conserves cabinet or drawer space, while the modularity of the toothbrush holder permits the storage of additional toothbrushes.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the follow specification in conjunction with the drawings.